Can I Go One More Night?
by YYG
Summary: Modern AU, SanZo, Three-Shot. SanjixZoro. They always fight, and they always leave the other, but what makes them keep coming back? Will this be the final leave, or will Zoro somehow fix this?
1. Chapter 1

Me: I got this really good idea, but I'm gonna wait until I'm finished with Baby Steps prompts to write the second chapter. I warn you, it's super aggressive.

Disclaimer: Nada is mada which means nothing can possibly be mine in five million years.

The blonde man bitterly scowled as the large red loveseat flew towards his lover only a mere two feet away, who dodged it easily. Said lover wore a hurt expression; tears streaming down his face, eyebrows knitted together in hurt and hatred, and cheeks deeply flushed in anger. Zoro and Sanji never broke eye contact, even as their eyes burned from held back bawling tears.

Sanji was in a worse state. His heart; utterly shattered for the millionth time in this fucked up relationship. It was the same thing every other month for three years. Zoro would come home around 2:30 A.M. drunk and smelling of sex and sweat, passing out on the couch so Sanji wouldn't be alerted. The cook had left and returned countless times, as well as the factory worker, but somehow, some way, for some unexplainable reason they always came back.

Not this time.

Sanji stormed to their shared room, ignoring Zoro's yelling and the brutal sounds of splitting wood. "Where the fuck are you going?! Don't walk away when I'm talking to you!" Zoro followed him, clenching his fists and restraining from punching yet another wall. He wasn't going to give him the time of day. He packed his suit case for the thousandth time in the last three months, while the green hair ranted and raved angrily. "Oh, here we go! The packing, the stupid silence, the leaving; how about we skip this shit and you just keep your ass at home?"

"Don't you dare call this my home, bastard! This isn't anywhere near it!"

"Home: the place where one fucking lives."

"Sarcastic fuck."

"Whiny asshole."

Sanji felt something snap in the inside of him, he assumed the last chunk of his patience. "Are you saying that I'm WHINING about you fucking my step brother?!"  
Zoro looked surprised, but even so the hatred didn't falter. "I didn't fuck him, just like I didn't fuck all the people you accused me of before! Why the hell do you keep thinking that? Do you seriously not trust me this much?"

"You ask why, Zoro? You ask why when I know your fucking work schedule, and you come home four hours later than you're supposed to smelling like the next whore you slept under? I'm done with getting hurt by your disloyalty. When I leave, I'm gone for good. Spend your life with one of your precious booty calls from now on." Sanji's suitcase was packed in no time, seeing as he never fully unpacked it the last few times. Zoro had fresh tears streaming down his face; he seemed like he wanted to say something, but for some reason couldn't. How could Sanji think he would cheat? Zoro admired him as though he were more precious than gold. Most of the time Zoro forgot that he even had a job. That's how much Sanji made him feel; like he didn't have a damn care in the world except for the blonde. Was the cook leaving for real this time? Or would this be another one of their petty brawls?

Sanji shoved his way past the other roughly, causing Zoro's shoulder to painfully collide with the outer threshold. Rubbing the sore spot, he followed Sanji regardless.

"Sanji-"

"No, shut the fuck up. I mean, y-you always fucking do this to me! I loved you and-"

Love_**d**_?

"-you left me almost every night for a damn hooker. The fuck do they have that I don't besides not giving a shit about you? You fucking unfaithful asshole. Learn what you fucking have before you lose it the next time." The blonde stomped out of the house, fuming and broken. He wouldn't look back. He couldn't. He knew that Zoro would be in the doorway, crying, looking lost and miserable like a child who lost its puppy. Sanji choked down the urge to do so as he threw open his car door and got inside. He patted himself down, cursing when he remembered where his keys were: on the podium. Sighing with frustration, he got out, only to find that the door was shut already. Luckily it wasn't locked. The podium stood by the front door, so all Sanji had to do was peer in and grab the car keys. Once he did, Zoro's gruff voice drifted in from the living room.

_"I don't fucking care. Either today or tomorrow, but please come over. I need it as soon as possible. I need it now."_

Anger swelled in his chest as well as a feeling of loss. It hasn't even been two goddamn minutes yet and the bastard does something so heartless? Did he even care about Sanji at all? Now undeniably shattered, the blonde slammed the door after retrieving those blasted keys.

~:*()*:~

The snazzy building never lost its fancy touch, even after ten years that it has been standing. He promised that he wouldn't come here again; his actual home. Whenever Sanji and Zoro fought and _he _left the house, Zeff, his uncle and world known chef, is usually the first person he confronts. But Sanji always tells him that he's wrong about the mosshead and returns every single time, which makes their Uncle/Nephew relationship a strange and sarcastic one, but still better than the relationship he had with his father. He said he wouldn't need to come back to the Baratie ever again, to rely on Zeff ever again.

Well look where he fucking ended up.

The Baratie was unbelievably packed today. Waiters were practically rushing from left and right of the busy building, carrying trays on trays of delicate foods. Sanji was welcomed any time though Zeff never said it. Maneuvering through the bustling choreboys, the blonde eventually made it to the kitchen. Zeff could be seen towering over the stove with his gigantic chef hat, from Sanji's point of view he was cooking some kind of stir fry. As the French doors repeatedly hit his back to open and close, Sanji called for his uncle's attention. The old man didn't respond, though he was only a few feet away. Granted, it might have been harder to hear over shouts and grease crackles. "Oi, shitty old man! Oi! OI~!"

"Damnit, eggplant! What the hell are you doing in my restaurant?" Zeff's usual stoic voice sourly questioned. Sanji could tell the love was there, even though it was tightly sealed. "Keep your mustache braided. I just wanted to tell you that I'm crashing on the couch for a few days until I buy an apartment. No need to have you getting a heart attack when you see me later, is there?" _Can I please come back for a while? It might be really over._

Zeff grunted sternly, "I don't give a damn. Get your ugly ass out of my kitchen before you make the fruit spoil." _You're always welcome to come back. We'll talk about it._

The blonde nodded and left the overly squeezed in restaurant, heading for Zeff's house a few blocks up the street. That old man accepted him no matter what he said or did. Hell, Sanji was sure Zeff would rob a bank with him if it came down to it. His uncle made him think about life a lot; basically his future. The entire drive the blonde chewed on his cigarette thinking about how this incident might end this time around, and if Zoro would ever confess. He barely noticed the large building he was passing until he almost hit the back of Zeff's truck, which was parked neatly in front of a little oak tree. Sanji got out of his vehicle stiffly, the previous thoughts still lingering in his mind. He took out his house keys and forcibly jammed it into the keyhole with shaky fingers. He wanted to get inside the house as soon as possible before _it _happened and he'd be too late. Sanji's breathing became heavier as he clutched onto his chest, directly over his pain-filled lungs. This occurred every time he left Zoro, never when Zoro left him. This occurred only when he stayed with his uncle, heaven knows why. Sanji tossed the door open, not bothering to close it as he sprinted upstairs, feeling the air slowly begin to vanish from his body. He went to his old room and rummaged hurriedly through his dresser drawers in search of his clearly needed inhaler. Once found Sanji took two gigantic inhales and crashed down onto his old bed. His childhood room would never change; the rock band posters on the walls, the now broken tube T.V. sitting on the counter, his racecar bed frame Zeff never brought himself to dismantle and box it in the attic; all still there. The blonde sighed, ignoring the fact that he may need his inhaler again. Zoro, why? What did the blonde not give him that the other bastards did? Was it the sex or him in general? Did Zoro just like having different pieces of ass pretty much every night? He wanted to know badly, his heart ached to find out why. To fall for someone that didn't even want you could break even the strongest men's wills.

Sanji's phone vibrated violently in his back pocket. He didn't feel like talking to anyone, then again it would be helpful to _stop _thinking about the cause of his depression. Reluctantly, he pulled it out and skillfully flipped it open, pressing it to his light red ear. "Hello?"

"_Stacy can I come over after school-oo-oo-ool_," the voice sang carelessly.

"Usopp, I'm not in the mood."

"_If you're not in the mood we can go to the pool-oo-oo-ool."_

"It's happened again," Sanji stated flatly, massaging his throbbing right temple. The line went dead silent before Usopp shrieked in agony and frustration. A second voice that Sanji made out to be his precious mellorine Nami butted into the conversation, yelling about her damaged eardrums.

Nami and Usopp were roommates at a community college, and the girls' dorms were filled in their first year. Usopp was the blonde's best friend, and the only person who had another bed to spare at the time. Believe or not, the two bitched and moaned at each other for petty things until they got used to living together. They both still don't quite get along, but it's better than a year ago.

"_The hell are you squeaking about?"_

_"NOOOO! Why can't the world be at peace?! Why does there need to be heartbreak?!"_ Usopp cried. Sanji rolled his eyes, picturing a fetal positioned longnosed guy sobbing on the floor, mumbling about love loss. Usopp should know about this sort of thing, seeing as his ex-fiancee Kaya left him a month ago. Yes, Usopp knew from experience how bad he was hurting, which was horribly.

"_Sanji-kun, again with Zoro?_" Nami inquired. Only that type of subject gets the longnose this emotional.

"Yes, my darling. I'm sorry to taint your breathtakingly perfect ears to say that it is so. But you don't have to worry your pretty head about it anymore. I left the asshole."

"_Yeah, for at the most two days. Seriously, when are you two going to stop? I mean, what was it about this time? Still accusing Zoro of cheating, ne?"_

Sanji angrily spat out, "It's not accusing if you know already! And don't get me started on what that heartless jerk did."

"_Okay, let's hear who he possibly fucked this time, shall we?" _Nami mocked. She stubbornly thought that Sanji was way over his head with this accusation. Every single time it was Zoro cheating; nothing else. The blonde refused to believe anything otherwise because of his so-called limited proof.

Sanji lit his fifth cigarette that hour, the craving long gone. He smoked to smoke now; it didn't matter if too much nicotine in one day killed him anymore. He expected things to be better if it did. Blowing out his drag away from the receiver (because God knows how Usopp would flip out), his response slipped out short and simple. "Vergo."

"_Your BROTHER? What the fuck, ew. I doubt Zoro would do that. Vergo might, considering he hates your soul, but Zoro, no,"_ Nami objected. Sanji wasn't convinced. How did he know Zoro wasn't fucking Vergo since day one? What has Zoro did to deny it besides spouting meaningless words? Not a damn thing. And the blonde was absolutely sick of it.

"_How do you know?"_ Usopp curiously questioned, though Sanji hadn't really wanted to get into details. Painful, deceitful details. He replied with "I just do," and left it at that.

_Sanji came home from the office later than usual, hanging up his suit jacket in the closet as soon as he entered the house. He assumed Zoro would be in bed already, seeing as it was eleven at night. Walking straight through the living room, Sanji noticed the couch appearing slightly wider than it normally was. He grimaced when he saw Zoro passed out drunk on his back, shoes kicked off and pants lazily unbuckled. His hair was sweated out and ruffled until the curly locks were nothing but matted strands of fluff. The mosshead's skin was red, nothing strange if he had drunk steadily. The damn idiot, getting wasted on a Wednesday. He chose to let the other suffer the consequences of being late for work and hungover as he headed for the stairs, when he stepped on something hard. Confused, Sanji held up his foot and fiercely glared at the gold accessory. It was his stepbrother's watch that he never took off, something about it holding sentimental value. Sanji and his stepbrother never saw eye-to-eye as children, what with Vergo being a good six years older than him. No family bond was ever made growing up with him, so why the hell would Vergo's most prized possession being doing in his living room? Unless he came over for a visit, which Sanji doubted if he didn't have a good enough reason to. The fact that it was here instead of on 26th West Blue Street was enough to give Sanji an idea of why it was there_

_Anger quickly clouded his mind as he kicked the mossball off of the couch, watching him collide face first with the beige carpet. Zoro groaned in pain and surprise, sitting up properly to glower at his lover. "What the fuck was that for?" he asked flatly._

_"What did you do while I was gone today, Zoro? Did you watch a few movies, call some friends, possibly hang out with my fucking ass of a brother? Any of these ring a bell?"_

_"What? No, I just drank some sake and slept. It's been the perfect day off for me."_

_"So you slept all day? Tell me there were no visitors here all day; I fucking dare you. I dare you to say it when I have unmistakable evidence in my goddamn hand. There's no use in lying, and there's no use in saying it, but I want to hear it from your mouth, Zoro. Was he or was he not here?" Sanji demanded, gold watch dangling from his fingers as if it were the foulest thing ever. Zoro had gone silent, eye contact not likely to happen any time soon. Sanji's face screamed every negative emotion there was, all of them coated with a dark shade of unhealthy red. To put it simply, the blonde fumed in the angriest way he could muster without getting physical. Zoro still refused to speak let alone glance at Sanji, finding the cushions of the couch more important. _

_"...He was here," Zoro stated guiltily. _

_"Anything else you want to fucking share?" _

_"...He was here and he left. Plain as simple."_

_"Fuck the bullshit," Sanji growled primarily, jiggling the clock, "He wouldn't take off his watch to just come here then fucking leave. Why won't you tell me that he fucked him already?"_

_Zoro's eyes widened in shock. He was struck speechless. Why did Sanji jump straight to that conclusion? The blonde was more trusting and observant than that. What changed to make him have this attitude? _

_"Well? Are you gonna fucking deny it again?"_

_"I-I didn't fuck Vergo. He came and left!"_

_"Yeah, I bet you fucking whore."_

"What did you fucking call me?"

_"You heard me loud and clear you Shitty bastard! Like I'm gonna believe some half-assed lie like that. Like I haven't noticed the state you come home in most times. Wow, how fucking low did you think my IQ was? How long did you think you could go about pretending that whatever you did the night before didn't happen and that I wouldn't actually find out? Up until now I've only assumed from obvious evidence you fucking leave, but now I've got hardcore proof. You fucking suck at lying, Zoro, and 'He came and left' wouldn't even fool a newborn. I hate you from the bottom of my soul; that so-called spark is gone and it has been for a while. You ungrateful cheating son of a bitch!"_

It was then that the furniture fight started. Zoro truly could not lie to save a life, and Sanji had a sixth sense when it came to sniffing out liars. Why else would someone take off jewelry? If Vergo wasn't washing dishes or fucking that watch could stay on. Not to mention it's damn near impossible to forget something you wear every hour on the hour that you treat more valuable than banks treat their vaults at your wretched brother's house.

"I don't know about that, Nami-swan," Sanji felt his voice shake as warm tears streamed down his cheeks. "Don't put so much faith in him."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

This wasn't happening again, was it? For the thousandth time? One of Zoro's tears slipped into his mug of green tea as he sniffled. A Kleenex was casually handed to him by a delicate tanned hand, in which he weakly thanked. "You should stop this if you kept getting hurt in the end," the woman sitting beside him stated darkly. Zoro brushed her off; Robin didn't know anything about the situation. She thought she did, when in reality she wasn't even close to the real reason. Yes, she was undoubtedly a perfect elder sister, coming over when he needed her, accepting him in anything he decided to do, but she couldn't know. No one Zoro was close to did or could. If so, he wouldn't know how to ever face them without feeling ashamed.

Robin stared at her silently crying baby brother, feeling utterly helpless. His stubbornness prevented her from prying more than "We got into another fight," and "No, I'm not hurt," out of him. How she wished Zoro would just stay away from the accusing bastard and move on with his life. How she wished she could help in any way besides comfort. "Zoro, please tell me why you choose to stay," she pleaded desperately at him.

Zoro, not used to Robin's begging side, appeared to be shocked at the most. His tears never ceased as he spoke wholeheartedly, "Because I love him."

"While it is true that love hurts, this is not love, Zoro. This is torture. This is the work of someone who can't trust another to spend their life with. You don't deserve to be put through this emotional pain; with him spouting curses and name calling at you. Look how much it's bruised your confidence and self-esteem. My baby brother thinks he's not cute anymore."

"I'm _not_," Zoro huffed, in no way saying that he wasn't good-looking. The shitty blonde hadn't fucked up his ego or confidence like Robin claimed. In fact, the times Sanji and he didn't fight, the other would embarrass him with sweet, gentle words and sappy love quotes. Robin sighed as she took his long forgotten mug filled with salted tea, earning no protests. She'd be lying if she said punching Sanji wouldn't solve all of their problems. But alas, Zoro was too hellbent on giving it time. Time for what, Robin didn't ask. But if her brother thought it would work (whatever the hell "it" was) she was not one to doubt him.

"Nee-chan," Zoro called softly, not looking up from the kitchen counter. Robin hummed, indicating that she was all ears. "You'd love me no matter what, right?"

Surprised, Robin dropped her cup in the sink, causing a loud clatter to ring throughout the room. A pair of arms were wrapped around Zoro's shoulders before he could blink, squeezing as tight and passionately as possible. "Don't you dare think otherwise," Robin whispered reassuringly, rubbing her brother's back. Zoro only cried a bit harder.

Zeff calmly sat in the living room on the dark blue couch, reading an old seafaring book. Television off, lights bright but slightly dimmed, hot coffee resting on the small stand. When he had days off, this was how he liked to spend them. Well, aside from the bawling ball of yellow in his lap. Sighing as he set his hardcover down, Zeff pulled Sanji up by his blonde locks roughly, receiving a yelp and sniffle. "Honestly, eggplant. You're not fucking five anymore," he hissed, no actual bite to his words.

Sanji got the message and sat upwards, leaning into the cushions. It's not his fault he had to seek comfort, since Zeff surely wouldn't offer. Still, the old man hadn't shoved him away and let him stay there for a good three minutes. "I'm sorry, but don't blame me. I'm not the-"

"I will blame you," Zeff spat angrily, "From what I've seen over the years, how the two of you reacted to each other, Zoro wouldn't cheat on you. If he ever did, he'd have a good reason, or he would think that _you've_ done something to make your relationship completely hopeless. How do you expect to open your own successful restaurant and live happily with Zoro when there _is _no fucking Zoro in the picture?! So I will fucking blame you for whatever your idiotic brain did on impulse, and for you overreacting to Zoro's actions." Sanji stared in disbelief at his seething uncle. Zeff's unaltered expression of seriousness remained as he grabbed Sanji dark red T-shirt by the collar and brought the other up to his face. "If he did cheat," he began, "you'd better be fucking grateful."

Zeff then stood up and left the room, taking his book with him. Sanji remained glued to the couch in deep thought at his uncles words. Zoro wasn't likely to cheat, then again Zeff and Nami put too much faith into one person. A person could change any time, but when did Zoro? When did his loving marimo start to abandon him late at night? And for what good reason would that be? Sanji hadn't done anything wrong that he knew of to cause Zoro to act like this, and even if he did, what the hell gave _Zoro _the right to do him wrong too? Another thing the mosshead wouldn't do; Zoro wasn't keen on revenge.

The blonde harshly punched the couch cushion he was currently leaning against in frustration. Nothing made any fucking sense anymore, but Sanji couldn't just forget about it. Evidence didn't lie; Vergo was in his house for something, something awfully important (or dirty) for him to take off the stupid watch and then afterwards _forget_ it. His mind was probably still clouded from sex, the fucking asshole. What Sanji demanded to know was why. Why Vergo? The blonde could forgive Zoro if it were someone else, but Vergo, the bastard of a brother who hated his guts for years and likewise? That stung deeper than any other person Zoro could have possibly cheated on him with.

Well, what to fucking do now? Confront Zoro first or Vergo? Sanji was still pissed as hell about the bastard calling someone _directly after _he stormed out the house, and he desperately wanted to know who it was (his bets were on his stepfucker), but he knew he would get no where if he did; it'll probably make things worse. The blonde lit his cigarette lazily hanging from the corner of his mouth fir quite some time now, but Zeff's booming voice caused him to fumble and drop the lighter after he sparked it already.

"_Don't smoke in my house, brat!"_

~:*()*:~

Vergo lived across town, and Sanji sure as hell wasn't about to call him, in case the fucker said something like the smartass he is. So the drive lasted at least an anxious pause of twenty minutes with the blonde thinking of scenarios on how this could play out. Vergo stayed in a condo called Bighorn; its logo the image of some kind of goat or bull. Once Sanji parked and arrived at the entrance, he willed himself not to kick Vergo's head in at first sight. He pressed the buzzer next to Room 24 (he unfortunately remembered) and the sickening voice soon replied. "_Who is it?_"

"The goddamn Tooth Fairy. I'm coming up."

"_Oi-"_

Sanji ignored him as he went inside. With Vergo, he had to be assertive and demanding. Anything else wouldn't do the job in talking with him. Eventually, he arrived at the cursed door that separated him from the gruff four-eyes. To Sanji's surprise, it was unlocked. He stalked inside, eyes darting over to the other sitting in his laid back purple recliner. Shot glass casually in hand and a smug grin on his face, Vergo spoke in an awfully cheery tone; too cheery to waste it on Sanji. "Ah, brother. To what do I owe your presence?"

"Can it. Why were you over my house yesterday?" Sanji hissed.

Vergo pursed his lips at such a greeting, "What makes you think such a thing?"

On cue, Sanji whipped out the golden watch from his pocket, holding it with repulse. Vergo chuckled with no humor to it, reaching out to snatch it from Sanji's loose grasp. The guilty asshole, acting as if he only spilled his milk.

"Why thank you, I thought I forgot something."

"Tell me what the fuck you did inside my house," Sanji shouted, his face growing red from aggravation. Again, Vergo merely laughed. "No need to be mad at me. If I recall correctly, your boyfriend was the one who asked me. I even pay him like the little whore he is. I am only doing what was requested."

Zoro...was prostituting himself to Vergo?

"Don't fret, brother. It wasn't long until another man came for his turn. The guy after that barely waited before his own round."

Zoro was prostituting himself...in _general_?

Sanji felt sick to his stomach. He almost collapsed onto the hardwood floor, but he refused for Vergo to see him like that; so broken and weak. So he ran out of the condo, ran out of the building, he fucking _hightailed _past his car. The tears stung as they fell freely down his flushed face, blurring his vision. The bastard; what had Sanji done? Zeff, what is the fucking good reason? How long has this been happening? Oh God, Zoro, why? What did the money even go to? Not the house, but not for himself either.

Did...did Zoro have another lover?

The blonde's feet abruptly stopped at the thought. No, he wouldn't allow it. Zoro was his and his alone. He couldn't have _two_, and then rip one of them off. It was now that Sanji had decided. The blonde would fight and fuck flight. He would go home and demand an explanation. Only when he heard it from Zoro's mouth, the words "I don't love you," only then would he leave. Though Sanji wasn't sure if even then he could keep away. It was more than love, Sanji thought, that made me keep coming back. Something deeper, like a silent promise. Regardless, Sanji turned to walk back. What was he thinking, running away from his only damn transportation?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It was nighttime when Sanji returned to his and Zoro's house, maybe around ten o'clock. He idly parked his car in the driveway, but his hands never strayed from the steering wheel. Zoro was inside right now, and Sanji needed to face him. His hands shook; he would do anything to make Zoro see the light, to make him realize he belongs with the blonde and not another. _Anything._

"The hell?" the greenhead questioned, staring out of the front window. Sanji just pulled up, but why? It's only been a day, and their fights normally lasted longer. Zoro thought this was really over, so had Sanji only come to collect his stuff? No, not now. The blonde couldn't be here right now; his last, um, _clients _just left. Whenever they made up, cuddling and sex was usually involved. And Zoro was sore; sore, bitten up, and still bruised. He hadn't had enough time to hide the marks this time. What would Sanji do if he saw them? Surely he would be disgusted. The front door opened briskly, startling the frantically panicking greenhead. SanjI stood in the threshold, spotting Zoro immediately.

"Sanji...?" His voice was dry and hoarse, and his eyes were red and low, as if he'd been crying for hours. The blonde met the other's eyes with his own glazed, determined ones. He slowly headed over to Zoro, who was terrified on the inside. He stood perfectly still as Sanji wrapped his arms around his middle, pressing against a certain bruise on his lower back. Zoro winced, but didn't dare move. That would only draw suspicion. "S-Sanji, shouldn't you be with Zeff?" he asked.

"Zoro," the blonde solemnly whispered, "tell me. Am...I the only one that you love?"

"Bastard, of course," the response was automatic.

"Then..." Sanji's grip tightened on his bruise, earning a pained gasp. "Why do you do this?! Am I not enough for you?"

Sanji crushed his lips into Zoro's, who couldn't possibly protest anymore that he was already trying. The blonde held on steadily to keep him in one place, but not hard enough to actually hurt the other. He knew about the marks; it was impossible not to see them. They were fresh, which only intensified what Sanji was trying to prove. Zoro cringed as he tugged at the blonde locks to pull back, but Sanji's grip didn't falter. They couldn't do this now; why couldn't he understand that?

A wandering tongue gently swept across Zoro's bottom lip, receiving a suppressed shiver. He hadn't had sex with Sanji for a while, and he couldn't deny how badly he wanted the curly-browed man. But it would hurt, considering that it would be his seventh time today. A single kiss from the other already had him weak in the knees, his heart feeling as if it would explode. His member certainly agreed with no hesitation. When Sanji pulled away, part of Zoro's mind had somewhat faded, leaving him to splutter out a weak, "N-no..."

The blonde softly palmed Zoro's crotch, pleased with the hiss of pleasure. "No what? Your body has always been honest with me, but are _you_? Am I some cheap sideline or am I yours?"

The persistent rubbing became harder as Sanji spoke. Zoro's hips buckled as he tried to bite back a moan. Lips attacked his bitten tanned neck, but unlike the others, these lips sent electric shocks throughout his entire body. The lips and teeth were more loving and passionate, not just looking for something to bite down on while the owner rode out their orgasm. If this went on, Zoro didn't know how much longer he could control himself. During this ambush, Sanji had lain him down on the couch inconspicuously until Zoro noticed a cushion underneath his head. "Sanji, s-st-AH."

His shirt was lifted up, revealing even more bite marks and cuts. The blonde paid no mind to them and dove for the perked nipples. Zoro's breath hitched and light panting soon drifted to Sanji's ears. Zoro couldn't find the strength in his lungs. Damn it, this was the blonde's fault. He only acted this way with Sanji; the total helplessness. Zoro's lips were captured again, this time the tongue wasted no effort shoving into the wet mouth. The kiss lasted for what seemed like hours; hours in which Zoro participated in. Clashes of teeth and tongue never felt so good to them. Sanji pulled away, his chest feeling heavy and empty. He couldn't do it, not until he knew the reason.

"Zoro...I love you. I don't want to lose you...I'm sorry for anything I did...Please don't leave me." Zoro's eyes widened as he felt something wet drip down his stomach. Sanji...was crying because of him? Did he know the truth now? That broke him, shattered him is more like it. Zoro forced himself to sit up and, to Sanji's surprise, the greenhead embraced him instead of storming off or punching him.

"Whatever I do," Zoro sobbed, "It's _because_ I love you. You didn't do anything. It...was my choice."

"Why?" Sanji demanded, clutching onto Zoro's shirt, "What the fuck kind of reason do you have to hurt me like this? What good could come of you fucking random guys?"

Zoro stood up from the couch, despite the stinging pain in his limbs. He went over to the small closet that they rarely used, and rummaged through its contents. Confused, Sanji stayed kneeled on the floor, waiting patiently for whatever Zoro wanted to show him. It occurred to him that he hasn't touched the closet in months, mostly because his own closet was located upstairs. This one was used for guests. What could Zoro possibly have in there that Sanji's hasn't seen?

Taking out a large black suitcase, Zoro threw it beside the blonde, it landing perfectly upright. The greenhead quickly sat down and opened it, leaving Snaji breathless. Inside the case held thousands of hundred-dollar bills, all evenly lined up. How did Zoro do this? It would take years for someone to make this amount of money? Zoro avoided looking at him, the shame too much to bear. If Sanji already knew, what was the purpose of covering it up?

"The money from Galley-La wasn't enough," the marimo stated, clearly his cracked throat. "It would have never been enough; not how my salary is. This was the only thing I could think of to help. When you told me about the building you've wanted to buy since you were little, I...wanted to buy it for you. The building would only be for sale for another month, and this was the quickest way to get the money. I'm sorry if I hurt you, but it was for a good cost...!"

"Building...? T-The old All Blue restaurant? You raised $23,897 through prostitution?! How many people...? How much did you charge?!" Sanji questioned, struck dumbfounded. What if Zoro had sex with half of the city?

"I only went for the big business people, so Vergo had to be one of them. It...w-was painful to do this to you, but I wanted to surprise you with the All Blue. I tried my best not to lie to you. The only way that I could was telling you I didn't fuck them...because it was the other way around."

"Zoro...you, you didn't have to do this for me. I could've found another-"

"But you wanted the All Blue! I understand how important it was to you as a kid, and I just wanted to be the one to make you happy! The money wasn't used for anything; it would have just piled and piled in the closet until it was enough! I don't regret anything, not the bruises, fucking cuts; nothing! As long as I can have you in the end, I don't care what happens to my damn body."

Sanji couldn't picture Zoro letting random rich guys do anything they pleased to him. Zoro wasn't weak, he was a strong and broad man, so having others take and cause him pain; it not only hurt Zoro, but it hurt Sanji just knowing what happened. The blonde closed the suitcase and set in down on the carpet, confusing the greenhead. Sanji reached behind Zoro's head and brought it down against his shoulder as the other let him. His hand gently stroked Zoro's hair as he rested his chin atop it. "How long?" Sanji softly whimpered. He felt Zoro tense, but he answered regardless.

"Please, can't we just-"

"_HOW LONG, ZORO?_" the blonde practically screamed. He didn't sound angry, Zoro thought. If anything it was out of desperation.

"...A few months after you told me about the building. After I couldn't find another solution."

"I told you about it two years ago," Sanji clarified. Again, no trace of anger. Zoro didn't know how to react to this; a calm Sanji. Like he said, he didn't regret anything if it benefitted the blonde. Tears escaped his eyes without his consent and fell onto Sanji's T-shirt, making it cling to his shoulder. The curly-browed man sighed deeply, pulling Zoro away from him to wipe his face free of its wetness. "I can't, Zoro," he said.

"Can't what?"

"I can't use the money."

Zoro's eyes widened, feeling more tears build up. "Wha-? Why not?! After all I've done for you, you won't take it?! Y-You could buy the All Blue! A-and and...!"

"Zoro," Sanji growled, his hand squeezing the green locks, "I can't. If I did, every time I go into the building it would remind me of what you did. I can't live with that."

"No! I did this for _you_! I'm not gonna stand by and watch your dream be cast aside just because I-"

"You don't love me," Sanji shouted angrily, "because you're obviously trying your damnedest to hurt me!" Zoro stared in shock. He didn't know how to answer, so he settled for silence. Sanji noticed this and continued, "Zoro, I love you, and I'm happy just being with you. I don't need the All Blue, and we don't need all this money. I refuse to own a building with this."

"Then what the fuck do we do with it?!"

"Burn it, give it to charity; I don't give a damn. I'm leaving this money behind and I'm leaving the stupid ass Zoro that had this idea. The Zoro Now needs to promise me not to do something this drastic ever again, or else we might really be over."

Zoro was extremely pissed that all his effort to make Sanji happy was wasted and thrown away like this. Though, he couldn't bring himself to voice his complaints. Sanji still wanted him? After all he's done? Zoro felt like he didn't deserve Sanji's love and kindness. He felt lowdown and dirty. God, how could he do this to him? How could he ever make it up to the blonde? That's just it, he never could; it's impossible to make up two years of basically cheating.

"Promise me, Zoro Now. Promise me that I'm your only one from now on," Sanji said, nuzzling the marimo locks with his nose. Zoro smiled, ignoring the fresh tears raining down.

"I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

Epilogue

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"I must say, Sanji-kun, that I've always wanted to murder you for making my little brother feel awful," Robin admitted honestly with a sickly sweet smile. She wouldn't sugarcoat her feelings, not even for her baby brother's infatuation. Sanji went deathly pale at Robin's honesty, continuing to cook and keep his steady composure. Robin always did make him feel uneasy and scared, mainly because she did try to kill him once. But apparently that was water under the bridge now.

"Nee-chan," Zoro growled lowly at his sister's mocking chuckle. His warning was cut short when Luffy happily bounced on his back, wrapping his arms around the greenhead's neck. Zoro gasp in surprise, but didn't bother in pushing his best friend off. It would be useless to try to keep Luffy from touching you when he wanted. Sanji, however, already knew this little fact and aimed a metal spoon for the younger man's head.

"Owww! Aren't you supposed to be meaty cooking burritos?"

"Aren't you supposed to be obeying my rule about touching my marimo?" Sanji countered casually. Zoro felt his cheeks burn as Luffy reluctantly obeyed and let go. He despised how the blonde treated him like fine china ever since he found out about his "money plan". Besides the two of them, only Robin knows about his two-year choice, and they intended to keep it that way. Sanji forgave and forgot, but promised to lock Zoro in the bedroom at the mention of Vergo's name.

Franky could be heard from the living room arguing with Brook about some perverted topic, while the college students, Usopp and Nami, bickered a bit more seriously than them. This is what Sanji loved about the holidays, spending time with all of their friends. Zeff wanted to play Scrooge and stay home this Thanksgiving, claiming that Luffy wouldn't let him rest and make him to cook as well (which wasn't at all a lie).

It interested Sanji to no extent how Zoro could talk to Robin like they rarely saw each other. Topic after topic, casual answer after casual answer; they never ran out of things to say. Sanji envied how Zoro only spoke to her like that; he even told them that a while ago. He wished he could do the same with his own sister. He briefly wondered what she was doing for the holidays, since they haven't seen one another for years. She was always so busy working to visit or be visited. Sanji sighed as he stirred. It would be nice to spend an evening with blood besides Zeff for once.

The doorbell rang, which caused Sanji to purse his lips in puzzlement. Everyone was already here, weren't they? Zoro stayed in his chair, not bothering to get up and check before telling him, "It's for you."

The blonde would have called him a lazy bastard if Robin wasn't sitting with him. That woman could slap him so fast it would appear as if she spontaneously grew another arm.

Sanji made it past the fighting students and starving Luffy to the door, straightening his dress shirt in case the person got the wrong house. Once the piece of wood was removed, Sanji's jaw dropped. The alleged woman only grinned as she outstretched her arms to him, waiting for the other to regain his sanity. Sanji wasted no time in embracing her lovingly; he noticed how he has grown up to her height.

"Nee-chan? But h-how? I thought you work on holidays?" Sanji stuttered in disbelief. Her long blonde hair was pulled into a loose ponytail, her thin black glasses slid off of her nose like always, and her puffy coat told Sanji that she's been outside for quite some time. Kalifa cupped his cheeks and pinched them hard, drawing several winces and "ow"s from his stretched lips.

"Oh, little Ji! Look how much you've grown! How old are you now, twenty-three?"

A stiff nod of approval.

"Awww! Damn it, I missed the drinking parties, didn't I?" Kalifa frowned. Sanji laughed, ushering her inside and shutting off the cold winter air that drifted in. The blonde couldn't contain the happiness that was beaming from him. How did Kalifa know where to come? It must have took a hell of a lot of overtime and ass-kissing the boss to get time off. And to think that she did it for him!

"Ow! Who's this fine little lady?" Franky swooned, frantically eyeing Kalifa up and down with a wiggle of his eyebrows. It wasn't long before the older man ended up with two large black eyes, one from Kalifa and one from Robin, both declaring their own insults and complaints. Sanji chuckled as he watched, walking back to the kitchen to check on the food. Zoro hadn't moved from the table, half a bottle sake in hand and a hidden smile threatening to show. The blonde smirked, straying from his path to the stove to silently creep behind the greenhead. A hand brushed against the tanned cheek, making Zoro fearfully jump and suck in a breath. He glared up at his lover, whose smirk never fell.

"Bastard," he stated flatly.

"Oh, I'm the bastard? Says the person who almost gave me a heart attack! How did you contact her?" Sanji asked curiously. If he couldn't for years, how did Zoro do it in a day?

The hidden smile only grew wider as Zoro softly kissed one of the fingers the pale hand had floating beside his cheek. "I...just wanted to make you happy."


End file.
